Percy Jackson The Betrayed child
by PercyJacksonchaos
Summary: The gods wanted him dead. After all he did for them! How could they! Percy finds out he is the son of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy was running from the hunters, his mind wandering towards what had just happened that placed him in this crazy situation.

_Flashback_

_"Perseus Jackson! You have become very powerful." Zeus exclaimed loudly._

_Percy did not move and remained bowing, waiting to hear more._

_"Percy the council agrees that you are too strong. It is time for you to go." Zeus lifted his master bolt aiming for the shocked demigod. Percy's heart was racing and he felt nervous. But being Percy he couldn't keep his mouth shut and had to ask._

_"Why? Why are you trying to kill me after all I did for you?" Percy growled furious but still trying to keep his temper in check. Zeus shook his head._

_"Percy if we knew you would be this powerful you would not be here today."_

_Percy looked at his dad who was trying not to make eye contact with him. His own father wanted him dead. After Percy Figured it out he started to laugh hysterically and his nerves turned into anger._

_Percy then turned to Artemis. She seemed to be in deep thought staring at Percy with glassy eyes. He turned his attention back to Zeus._

_"You want to kill me after all I did for Olympus, your children and you!" Percy raised his hand and closed his eyes sending huge earthquakes towards the gods. They were caught off guard from his immense power and stared at him as he ran off._

_The gods got off there thrones after stopping the earthquakes and grabbed their weapons marching towards the door but Percy was gone. Zeus was mad. "Artemis get the hunters, you are now hunting Percy Jackson!"_

_End of Flashback_

Percy was a little sad for the gods wanting to kill him, but he was fine with it because he realized that the gods are nothing but-"Percy, please stop!" A girl in a hunters outfit cried out hoping he could hear her.

Percy stopped at the moment and turned towards her. Standing behind him were all of the hunters. "What do you want? Do you want to kill me to?" He asked outraged.

Thalia stopped in her tracks and stared at him in shock. Then in bewilderment.

"Kill you? Why would I want to kill you? Milady said that we have to convince you to come back."

Percy just laughed sadly, "Artemis didn't tell you? Apparently I am too powerful. They don't want to convince me to come back Thalia, they want to kill me."

Thalia's eyes widened in disbelief and turned to look at Artemis.

"It that true milady?" Thalia asked. Artemis did not respond for a while and stared at Percy like she was deep in thought again and finally nodded.

Thalia's reaction turned into anger. "Are you serious? Percy fought for un in two wars! He would never betray us! His fatal flaw is loyalty for gods sake!"

A hunter who looked about twenty rushed up and pushed Thalia. "Don't talk to Lady Artemis that way!" Artemis waved her hand. "It's fine I didn't think about killing this man." Hope filled into Percy's hear when she called him a man, maybe she can trust him. "But we have to. We can't anger father. He already has anger problems and will not stop until he gets what he wants. He will even kills other demigods for it. Would you want other demigods dying for you Perseus?" Artemis says looking at him in pity.

Percy shook his head and dropped Riptide. Laying it down. His last defense all hope was leaving him of getting past this.

"You're right….I understand now."

Thalia basically boiled in anger as she heard this.

"Percy! You are not going to die!"

"Of course he is not going to die." A man said coming out of a portal. He looked to be a middle age man with a black coat and eyes like stars. The power that radiated off of him was so immense that Percy wanted to hid under his bed.

Artemis's eyes widened and quickly bowed, while all of the other hunters stood there wondering why she was bowing because she didn't usually bow to men.

"Rise now where is my son?" The man asked looking around. Artemis's eyes landed on Percy in shock until she points at Percy because he's the only boy with them right now.

"Ah Omega there you are." The man said with a smile.

Percy just stood there looking confused. "Sir you got it wrong, I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy said the last word with venom in his voice.

The man just laughed, "I thought he would take care of you better but Percy my name is Chaos and I'm your real father. You're the prince of the void."

Everyone stood there looking shocked, until a hunter looked at Percy like he was some wild beast.

"This boy?"

Chaos looked at her with angel while she cowered back. He then takes more control of his temper and looked softly at the girl.

"Sorry, I don't like it when anybody talks about my son like that but yes, he is my son."

"But my lord, he is a son of Poseidon. Also don't you have like, lots of powers?" Thalia said.

Chaos looked at her, "Ah yes, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. To answer your question Omega or Percy hear has more powers stored by me. I am the only one who can unleash them. You hunters are probably thinking how powerful Percy is, aren't you?"

The all blushed and nodded. Even Artemis. Chaos looked at them with a sly smile.

Well lets just say he is the second most powerful being in the universe. Second to me of course.

Everyone including but excluding Chaos, mouths were open. Chaos just chuckled and turned to his son. "Do you want me to unleash it? It could help in your little….predicament.

Percy thought about it until he nodded excitement in his eyes. He will need all the power he can get if he was going to survive and help others.

Chaos nodded reading his mind.

For a moment Chaos just stood there before touching Percy's forehead. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Artemis looking at him with concern. How can a maiden goddess look at a male like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much Percabeth9172, Pertemis is awesome, and Nouney for your reviews! Also thank you for the 6 favorites and the 8 follows on this story! **

When Percy finally woke up he was in a tent. There was a wet towel on his head and by his side were Thalia and Lady Artemis. Percy couldn't help but notice how beautiful Artemis's auburn hair and her silver eyes went perfectly together and… Percy stopped his chain of thought. Why was he thinking like that? He struggled to sit up.

"Percy are you alright?" Artemis said looking worriedly at him.

"I am fine but do you know where my dad is?" He didn't sound angry like he needed his dad at that moment, but still wanted to know where he went. A man stepped out of the shadows and grinned at Percy.

"I'm right here...and before you say something it wasn't my fault." Chaos said looking worried. What? Wait, is there something wrong with me? Percy thought. He was finally able to fully sit up and noticed something was on his back. He had wings. They were pure black.

"Wings...Mr. Chaos you are awesome." Percy said smiling while trying to test his wings. Chaos looked shocked then he too smiled.

"Good I thought you would hate them. Any was on to business. The gods, not including Artemis of course, think you are dead."

Percy wasn't shocked because he knew they wanted to kill him but so badly? Why? Did he do something wrong? "Okay father. What should I do then?" he asked.

Now Chaos was smiling. This can't be good. "Percy you are going to be the Guardian of the Hunt." Percy didn't know who looked more shocked, him or Artemis. Did Chaos really expect him to work with the hunt!

"Lord..why?" Artemis said wondering why he asked Percy to be the Guardian.

"Omega, we will call you Omega from now one, I am doing this because you will still be needed on Earth and then after that job is done you can join me in the Void."

Percy just stood there shocked. The void. He was going to have the chance to see other planets and have the best adventures a demigod could have! What about his friends though?

"Okay dad I will do what you say but you would have to let me visit my friends whenever I want." Percy said while still feeling guilty about abandoning his friends.

"Don't worry seaweed brain of course you can visit us, right?" Thalia asked looking towards Chaos.

Chaos nodded. "Also here is your new outfit!" Chaos handed Percy a black and red robe with a hood and a chaos symbol was on the hood.

Percy only laughed. "Am I like a superhero now?"

"Just go change now, please." Chaos sighed while shaking his head at Percy's humor. After a couple of minutes Percy came out. Artemis and Thalia stared at Percy. He looked like an assassin and the blades and knives around his waist made him look very dangerous. Like the type of person who could, and would destroy anybody who got in his way. The wings then made him look like an angel of death.

"Uh, how do I look?" Percy asked while flexing his wings. Artemis blushed a light pink while Thalia just smirked while punching Percy playfully.

"You still look like a seaweed brain." Thalia teased.

"Okay hunters before you all start complaining we have a guardian." Artemis said sounding like she did not agree to this idea. Percy was just praying he could survive the first day.

"Who is it my lady?" A young hunter about 14 years old asked politely. She had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was about 5'7.

"His name is Omega and he is right over there." Artemis responded while Percy flyed down. A hunter who looked about ten pulled out a bow and shot an arrow before Artemis could tell her not to. It flew straight at his heart.

Percy carelessly lifted his hand and the arrow stopped 3 feet from him. Everyone was looking at him shocked. Percy couldn't help but laugh at there faces.

"Stop teasing them Percy." Thalia said. Now all of the hunters looked confused. "Percy Jackson? Aren't we supposed to be hunting him down?"

"Yes but we can't because he is the son of Chaos and the prince of the universe." Artemis said. Great. Percy just hopes he doesn't have to hear that often. While Artemis just smiled at his frustration.

"But my Lady he is a boy." A hunter said. Now Percy was livid. Are they serious?

"Of course I am a boy but I am now the type who flirts and tries to get under your skirt alright? Not all boys are like that!" Percy said angrily while the air around him seemed to bend at his aura of power.

He felt something touch his shoulder and realized it was Artemis. "Percy it's okay." He instantly felt better and felt bad for getting angry, how could he protect them if he continually gets mad at them.

What he did next shocked everyone. He bowed down to Artemis. "I am sorry for shouting my Lady." Artemis just stood there in shock until she came to her senses. "Yes its okay, you're probably very stressed."

He nodded, agreeing. "What should I do now?" Artemis just smiled an evil smile. "You are going to clean the arrows. All two thousand of them."

"Two thousand?" Percy responded while all of the hunters cheered, glad they did not have to do it.

"You are the Guardian or are you not?" Artemis smiled playfully. Percy just muttered something about how much life sucks and went to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 2 months and Percy was feeling lonely because he couldn't reunite with his other friends. Sure Thalia was here but he sorta wanted to see Annabeth. He felt so bad for leaving without telling everyone. He had to see them.

"My lady can we visit Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked politely. He wished his heart didn't beat as fast as now.

Artemis smiled. "Of course Omega you have done well here so far."

"Yes Omega, good job sharpening my arrows." A random hunter said rudely. He still couldn't figure their names quite yet. He knows they will tell when the time is right. They are probably now used to a guy traveling and fighting side by side with them.

"Alright Hunters get cleaned up we are going to Camp Half Blood and Rose, waked up Thalia." Artemis comandied. The girl huffed, "But Lady Artemis I did it last time."

Percy turned to Thalia's room. "I will do it." Artemis nodded and started folding up her own tent. As Percy flipped open the flap at the front of the tent he see's Thalia still asleep even with all of the noise outside. He levitates some water from the vase near her and splashes it on her face. Thalia's face was priceless. "Percy Jackson!" With that he exited, more like ran, away.

Artemis POV

When Percy asked about visiting Camp Half Blood I couldn't help but feel pity for him. We were going to kill him! I didn't know father could be so cruel. "Thalia, we are going to inform Chiron that we will be staying for a couple weeks." I said to her. Thalia nodded and turned to Omega. My heart fluttered when I saw him. That messy black hair and those eyes, they looked like an ocean and you will wish you can swim in them, ! Why am I thinking like this! I am a maiden goddess, I can't fall for this boy! Can I? As I flew down he smiled, the sunshining on his wings making him look like an angel.

"Should I tell them my identity?" I didn't know why he asked us this.

"Seaweed brain you are 18, you can do whatever you like." Thalia said. He just smirked and then talked in a deep voice, "I will keep my identity a secret."

We had just arrived at camp to find it surrounded by monsters. "We should help them." Percy said. I nodded and signaled to the hunters. Percy flew off and put his hood on.

"Should we help him?" Thalia asked concerned. I shook my head.

"The boy can take care of himself. He is the second most powerful being after all."

"Maybe, but he still is a Seaweed brain."

We cut down as many monsters as possible. Every camper was staring at Percy. I'm not going to lie the boy is pretty impressive. He cut down every monster in a very Greek and Roman way. For example he would hack, slash, fly, roll, kick, and stab. The campers and hunters were awed at him. When the fighting was done a boy with black hair and green eyes walked up to Percy, probably his brother Drake. "What do you think you're doing! This is my camp!" Drake yelled. Percy just stood there cleaning his black blade not caring for the boy. Drake raised his sword. "Answer me or die worm! I am the best swordsman here. The best in the universe!" Percy looked at him dead in the eyes but with his hood on it made him look scarier.

A girl with blond hair and grey eyes put a hand on Drake's shoulder, "Drake its fine he's not worth it." The girl was Annabeth! Percy's girlfriend, well not anymore.

Percy just stood there and muttered two words, "Annabeth why?" The whole camp was bewildered. This guy knows Annabeth? Percy broke out of his trance and walked away. While Thalia went up to Annabeth and slapped her.

"How could you!" Thalia yelled. Annabeth looked at her like she was crazy.

"How could I what? Dump Percy for this totally better version of him?"

"You wouldn't know a decent guy if he was standing in front of your face! Percy was a good guy!" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth looked at her. "Percy's dead." She simply said.

Before Thalia could slap her again I grabbed her. Thalia lets go, she is not worth it." She just simply nodded and walked in the direction where Percy flew. I felt an uncertain shift in the air like something bad was about to happen.

**Thank you all of my reviews, followers, and favs! You have no clue how much it means to me to have people reading this story! Thank you so much!**


End file.
